Si nacimos el mismo día¿Significa que yo también puedo ser Sailor Moon
by icarus-tsubasa
Summary: Un especial combinando Sailor Moon y a Haru por el motivo de su cumpleaños. Haru lo único que quiere es ignorar al gato que habla, pero no le queda de otra que ser una Sailor Scout. (Ligero makoharu, estan advertidas).


**Llega un poco tarde esta historia pero llego XD**

 **No hay mucho makoharu, si no hasta el final, pero aun así disfruten de la historia.**

 **Los personajes de Free! y Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, pero aun asi me gusta hacer mezclas raras (aunque tal vez no lo sea) En Sailor moon hay una Haruka, una Rei, una Makoto y hasta Usagi (Serena) cumple el mismo día que Haruka lo cual fue lo que dio vida a esta Historia XD.**

* * *

 **Si nacimos el mismo día. ¿Significa que yo también puedo ser Sailor Moon?**

Haru cocina cuidadosamente su caballa mientras escuchas entrecortadamente las extrañas palabras de un extraño gato azulado con una extraña calva con forma de luna y con unos extraños lentes rojos ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Ah si Rei. Solo ha llegado a escuchar un bla bla bla Sailor Scout Bla bla bla Cristal de plata, bla bla bla princesa, bla bla bla el mal está acechando por alguna extraña razón que el desconoce, al pequeño y tranquilo Iwatobi.

¿Por qué de tanto lugares en el mundo tenía que ser Iwatobi? ¿Qué acaso el mal no tiene más ciudades que acechar? Como por ejemplo Estados Unidos, como en tantas películas norteamericanas con exageradamente falta de agua, y cuando hay, el agua resulta ser el villano de la película, Haru realmente se siente ofendido. Ahora que lo piensa si no se apura no podrá darse su acostumbrado baño de 2 horas antes de dormir, ¿Pero en que estaba ahora? Ah si su preciada caballa.

Haru regresa a la realidad y vuelve a voltear la caballa para comprobar que tenga un perfecto dorado.

-¿Me está escuchando Haruka-san?

Haru recuerda que el gato seguía hablando y regresa su atención a él (o la poca que había logrado darle desde que empezó a hablar), está seguro que si el gato tuviera cejas lo estaría interrogando con la ceja levantada.

Suspira cansadamente, apaga la estufa y se quita su delantal para empezar a servir su caballa, tal vez si ignora al gato el tiempo suficiente desaparezca por completo.

¿Cómo es que se metió en todo esto?

Tal vez era en parte su culpa por salvar al gato y quitarle el parche que tapaba su calva con forma de luna, como le dijo el gato el parche e inhibía el habla, como desearía nunca habérselo quitado, pero bueno al menos le ayudo a conocer al apuesto chico del esmoquin… Haru se sonroja y mejor cambia la frase en su mente, mejor lo llama como: "El extraño chico del esmoquin" ¿Por qué en serio quien usa un esmoquin de día y en pleno verano? Y luego le quería hacer conversación a Haru sobre lo amable que fue al salvar al gato, pero Haru decidió ignorarlo al sentirse extraño sobre este chico.

Lo único bueno del día de hoy había sido que Rin le dio caballa gratis de su pescadería, ahora que lo piensa Rin actuaba raro, Rin nunca le regala pescado sin antes quejarse de sus hábitos alimenticios.

Rei nota que Haruka de nuevo se está perdiendo en sus pensamientos una vez más con el punto de ignorarlo, y suspira, realmente se siente cansado, era hora de tomas medidas extremas.

-Tengo algo para ti.- Rei da tres volteretas en el aire haciendo aparecer algo mágicamente, esto capta finalmente la atención de Haru esperanzado de que sea un lata de caballa Premium, pero se decepciona al ver que solo es un broche, pero al observarlo mejor, su ojos brillan a notar que no solo es un broche cualquiera, es un broche de Iwatobi-chan, es difícil encontrar objetos de Iwatobi-chan ya que no es demasiado popular a pesar de que es la mascota de la ciudad, así que Haru no desaprovecha la oportunidad.

-¿Puedo quedármelo?- Pregunta Haru, mientras lo toma entre sus manos para mirar mejor los detalles del broche.

Rei sonríe victoriosamente al ver que finalmente Haruka mordió el anzuelo.-Claro es todo tuyo.- Rei se acomoda sus lentes y reflejaban un brillo demasiado sospechoso para el gusto de Haru.- Pero a cambio tendrás que mencionar las palabras "Por el poder del prisma luna, transformación".

Haru sospecha que Rei planea algo pero al mirar el broche de nuevo, no puede negar que realmente lo quiere, así que desvía la mirada hacia el otro lado y pronuncia las palabras, porque ¿Qué daño puede hacer decir una frase tan ridículas?

-Por el poder del prisma lunar, transformación.- Mientras más pronunciaba la frase, mas ridículo se sentía así la última parte lo dijo casi en un susurro.

De pronto el cuerpo de Haru empezó a brillar y empezaba a notar cambios en su vestuario, pero fue hasta que dejo de brillar que pudo notar por completo el cambio y se quedó con la boca abierta.

No eran la bota rojas lo que lo sorprendieron, ni la falda azul tan corta, ni la blusa de marinera con un enorme moño rojo, ni los guantes largos blanco, ni siquiera la ridícula tiara que había en su frente, nada del conjunto de marinera llego a sorprenderlo tanto como la trasformación de su cuerpo, paso de ser un sano chico de preparatoria, a una extraña chica que salía vestida de marinera a combatir el mal.

Haru se llevó las manos a su pecho para sentir si eran reales y sí que se sentían reales, eran suaves, y más grandes de lo que pensó Nagisa cuando menciono que si Haru fuera una chica seria plana, y si no era así que le daría a Haru 10 latas de caballa Premium, en serio Haru quieres desesperadamente esas latas.

Se lleva ahora las manos a su cabello para notar que su cabello había crecido a la altura de sus rodillas y estaba en dos coletas, realmente es muy estorboso, pero bueno, al menos no se le peino el cabello en chongos.

Pero de pronto Haru deja en paz su cabello para enfocarse en lo que realmente importa, levanta su falda para comprobar si realmente sigue ahí lo más importante, y suelta un suspiro de alivio al notar que realmente sigue ahí, realmente no podría darse el lujo de perder ese traje de baño, es el único que ha encontrado con un ajuste tan perfecto… por ahora.

Rei mira extrañado el traje de baño.-Se supone que ese traje de baño desaparecería con la transformación.

Haru se encoje de hombros y menciona un indiferente.-Pero se quedó.- y lo mira acusatoriamente por el engaño del broche.

Rei parece notarlo y se acomoda las gafas una vez más avergonzado de sus actos.-Sé que no es hermoso usar trucos tan baratos, Haruka-san, pero era necesario.

Haru finalmente se resigna y decide realmente saber sobre el tema.- ¿Y qué, voy a tener poderes de agua o algo así?

-No es así como funciona Haruka-san, tu eres la sailor scout de la luna, la guardiana del amor y la justicia, Sailor moon.

-…- de pronto hay un silencio incomodo.- ¿Entonces nunca voy a tener poderes de agua.

-No.- Dice nervioso Rei.

-Entonces no estoy interesado.- Haru corta toda conversación para romper sus palillos y finalmente comer la caballa que lo esperaba desde hace rato. Pero al llevarse el bocado a la boca y saborearlo un rato Haru nota un extraño sabor en la caballa, después de años de comer caballa puede distinguir hasta el más mínimo cambio en esta, y escupe el bocado.

-¿Qué sucede Haruka-san?

-Hay algo extraño con la caballa.- menciona Haru y Rei se acerca para olerla y arruga la nariz al percibir un extraño olor.

-Tiene razón Haruka-san tiene un olor que nunca había percibido en el planeta tierra.

De pronto toda conversación es cortado por un mensaje de auxilio que salía del broche de Haru, y la voz sonaba muy parecida a la de Gou.

"! ONII-CHAN, NO HAGAS ESO, DEJA DE ECHAR ESOS LIQIDOS RAROS AL PESCADO….. AUXILIO QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE ESTOY EN LA PESCADERIA!"

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunta Haru ante el mensaje tan especifico que salió de su broche.

-Es lo que le vengo diciendo de los adversarios que se tiene que enfrentar, no hay tiempo, hay que ir a la pescadería.- Dice Rei mientras se adelanta a la puerta de Haru.

Haru se levanta decidido de su lugar, no perdonaría a nadie que se atreviera a dañar la salud de otros con caballa toxica.

Rei nota que Haru está tardando demasiado en alcanzarlo y decide preguntar él porque, Haru llega a tropezones hasta la puerta y contesta la duda de Rei.-No se caminar con tacones

… Sí que ha sido un día demasiado largo y pensar que a Haru solo le faltaban tres años para ser ordinario.

.

.

.

.

.

Gou se encuentra temblando desde donde esta tirada en el suelo, sabía que su hermano estaba actuando extraño hasta ahora al regalar pescado y al no quejarse de los hábitos alimenticios de Haru, pensaba que era algún cambio extraño por el que pasaban los chicos, pero ningún chico a esa edad a llegado a crear esclavos zombis con tóxicos raros en el pescado.

Rin se acerca a Gou y la agarra del cuello.- Te encerrare con tu hermano en el sótano, lo más seguro es que este suplicando salir de ahí.- Dice ahora el que todos sabemos que no es Rin, y empieza a apretar el cuello de Gou.

Pero es detenido por una ¿Bota voladora roja?

Y Gou dirige su mirada hacia su salvador el cual esta iluminada por la luz de la luna, tiene un extraño vestuario de marinera, esta descalza ¿Viste un traje de baño debajo de su falda? Su cara la tapa un antifaz blanco, y sostiene su otra bota en una de sus manos.

-Ya decía yo que no podías ser Rin, el nunca deja pasar quejarse de mis hábitos alimenticios.- La chica mira hacia Gou y regresa su mirada de nuevo hacia la persona que no es Rin.- y no perdonare que lastimaras a mis amigos, pero más importante no perdonare que te hayas metido con algo tan sagrado como la caballa.-

La chica hace una pose ridícula con su cuerpo y pronuncia las siguientes palabras que hace que haya un clic en la cabeza de Gou y todo tenga sentido.-Te castigare en el nombre de la caballa

-¿Haruka-senpai?- Gou pregunta sorprendida ya que es a la única conclusión a la que puede llegar. La chica parece reaccionar y mira al gato que está al lado de ella, y le dice unas palabras que apenas puede escuchar.

-Me dijiste que nadie me reconocería con el antifaz.

-El que tenga antifaz no significa que no lo puedan reconocer por su forma de comportarse.

Haru suspira y mira nuevamente a Gou con una mirada que demuestra toda la convicción del mundo.-No conozco ningún Haruka, yo soy Sailor Moon.

Gou solo se queda muda y asiente a Haru con la cabeza.

-¿Sailor moon?, nunca había escuchado un nombre tan ridículo.- Dice el que no es Rin y se empieza a poner su piel grisácea y su cabello negro, ahora Haru ya sabe cómo se vería Rin en una mala noche de insomnio.- Ataquen mis esclavos.-

Los zombies empiezan a rodear a Haru y lo único que puede hacer es golpearlos con la bota roja que trae en su mano, lo cual de cierta forma está funcionando, y de cierta forma acabo con ellos con tan solo una bota, quien hubiera dicho que los tacones podían llegar a ser tan peligrosos.

-INUTILES.- Dice el que no es Rin y empieza a atacar a Haru, intenta lo mismo con la bota pero no es suficiente ante la fuerza del enemigo. Haru cae al suelo y piensa que todo está perdido cuando de pronto una rosa roja detiene el ataque final del que no es Rin y se entierra la rosa en el suelo (Hasta ahora Haru no se ha molestado en averiguar que tenga un nombre).

Haru mira hacia la dirección de su salvador y se encuentra con el chico apuesto del esm… Chico raro del esmoquin ¿Por qué, cómo demonios le hizo para enterrar esa rosa en el suelo? ¿Acaso son rosas de metal o están genéticamente modificadas para ser enterradas en el suelo?

-Sailor Moon.- Haru se sorprende al escuchar la voz del chico, y se da cuenta que otra vez está dejando que su mente empiece a vagar a otros lados que no son importantes en este momento ¡Pero enserio, como le hace para enterrar una rosa¡- Debes concentrarte en la batalla, no vencerás si no observas todas tus posibilidades.-

¿Eh? ¿De qué habla? ¿Acaso no lo va a ayudar? Tan solo lo ve parado desde la ventana en la que se metió.

-Usa tu tiara Sailor moon.- Le grita Rei.

-¿Mi tiara?- Le pregunta Haru sin comprender, pero aun así se la quita.

-Si, la tiara tiene poder, tienes que gritar tiara lunar y lanzarla.-Termina de decir Rei, pero Haru solo le lanza un mirada oscura, por no mencionar eso desde el principio.

Haru lanza su tiara y dice en un susurro, "Tiara lunar" y la tiara se llena de luz golpeando al enemigo, se desintegra así venciéndolo de un solo golpe (demasiado fácil), y una vez más le lanza una mirada oscura a Rei por no decirle esto desde un principio.

Y Haru se acuerda de la presencia del apuest… del extraño chico del esmoquin hasta que habla una vez más.

-Eres una luz muy brillante y poderosa Sailor moon.- Y finalmente sale de la escena agitando ridículamente su capa hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos. Y Haru se pregunta a qué demonios vino todo esto su presencia, si al final no ayudo en nada y solo dejo a Haru con la maldita pregunta en la cabeza de cómo demonios le hizo para enterrar una rosa en el suelo.

Pero bueno eso no le quitara lo apuesto… extraño.

Haru ya no quiere saber nada, así que solo abandona el lugar y se dirige a la playa mientras se despoja de su traje de marinera, y solo escucha muy a lo lejos un grito escandalizado de Rei. "Haruka-san, recuerde que su traje de baño es de una sola pieza"

Pero a Haru no le importa nada, lo único que quiere en este momento es sentir el agua y hundirse más y más en ella.

.

.

.

 _Haru_

 _Haru_

 _Despierta Haru-chan_

.

.

.

.

Haru despierta desorientado, y mira a su alrededor, para encontrarse con la mirada de Makoto en la oscuridad, mira a su despertador y apenas marca que son las 12:02 no recuerda haberse quedado dormido, lo último que recuerda es estar leyendo el manga de sailor moon que le regalo Nagisa hace unos días con el motivo de "Usa-chan cumple el mismo día que tu Haru-chan"

Haru se talla perezosamente el ojo y mira a Makoto con la pregunta en su mirada de porque lo levanta.

Makoto parece avergonzado por levantarlo tan tarde, pero después le dedica una sonrisa cálida, una sonrisa que solo es para Haru.-Feliz cumpleaños Haru-chan.

Haru a pesar del sueño sonríe ante esto y su cuerpo se empieza a calentar, hay tradiciones que Makoto no se atreve a romper y Haru agradece eso.- Gracias Makoto.

Makoto se ve satisfecho y empieza a regresar a su futon pero a Haru se le ocurre algo.- ¿Y mi regalo?

Makoto se congela en su lugar y mira a Haru sorprendido ya que Haru no acostumbra a pedir regalos, es de los que reciben pero nunca exigen.

-¿Esta en mi casa?- Dice Makoto dudoso temiendo dar una respuesta equivoca.

Haru empieza a hacer espacio en su cama, y se lo ofrece a Makoto.-Entonces me puedes dar un adelanto.

Makoto sonríe y se acomoda en el espacio dejado y Haru aprovecha para recostar su cabeza en el amplio pecho de Makoto, escucha a Makoto chirriar ante la acción y Haru está seguro de que ha de esta rojo como un tomate en este instante, pero parece perder vergüenza cuando acomoda su mano en la espalda de Haru.

-Buenas noches Haru-chan.- Dice Makoto con una voz suave.

-Deja el chan.- Dice Haru y escucha a Makoto reír quedamente.-Buenas noche Makoto.

Dice finalmente y cierra los ojos.

Haru empieza a pensar en lo raro de su sueño, y aunque nunca vio su verdadero rostro, está seguro de que le chico del esmoquin era Makoto, y se ríe en su interior, es divertido como su propio subconsciente lo traiciona, demostrando su verdaderos sentimientos hacia Makoto.

Y aunque en la historia los dos pasan por muchas tragedias y tristezas, al final Haru sabe que los dos encuentran la felicidad juntos y eso le gusta.

 _Está Feliz por Usagi y Mamoru._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Al fin el especial de sailor moon para el cumpleaños de Haru, me daban ganas de escribirlo desde que me entere de que cumplían el mismo día (jaja)**

 **Me imagino que a Haru cuando era princesa de la luna le gustaba visitar la tierra ya que se veía azul desde la luna, pues la tierra es 75 por ciento agua, y le gustaba visitar los mares de la tierra ya que el agua de la luna (si es que se le podía llamar agua) es muy diferente al de la tierra, en la tierra sentía que el agua la aceptaba, pero un día descubrió que en la tierra no había solo azul, si no que encontró que también había un hermoso verde, y se encontraba en los ojos del príncipe de la tierra, Makoto, se enamoraron pero su amor llevo a pesar de ser puro los llevo a la perdición, ya que creían que el príncipe traicionaría a la tierra por su amor hacia la princesa de la luna, así empezó una guerra entre la luna y la tierra hasta que esta llevo a la muerte al príncipe y al no soportarlo Haruka, decidió hundirse en el mar hasta perderse en este.**

 **Y si ha leido Sailor Moon ya saben hacia donde lleva todo esto. XD**

 **Los pensamientos que tiene Haru sobre todas la cosas absurdas sobre sailor moon eran la que yo pensaba cuando lo veía (Aunque creo que Haru a de pensar lo mismo) y en especial con las Sailor Star en el anime eran "Hombres" que literalmente se transformaban en mujeres.**

 **Ya no las aburro con toda esta chachara.**

 **Ahora sí, hasta la vista. (030)/**


End file.
